the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Second mission to Yellowstone
An assignment given to Lindsay Kellerman and Baby Strength to test their leadership skills and get rid of a significant threat to the Police Grand Army consisted of a mission to kill NoHead Grandmaster Brute Gunray while its initiator, Baby Intelligence, simultaneously moved against Gunray's younger brother Mean King, during the Second NoHead War. Prelude Sebiscuits Cardarphen's bargain Vision of the NoHeads Shortly after the Battle of Yellowstone, Telekinibabe had a dream. In it, he used a jetpack to fly toward the NoHead base, hoping to destroy Brute Gunray and Mean King despite having no support from the other members for his task. He landed in a spacious room connected to the hallway. Once he landed, he activated his comlink and reported that he had reached his destination. Suddenly, he was surrounded by Rocket soldiers. He fired upon an explosive device and destroyed all the robots before he destroyed a scanning device that popped out of a wall. He soon entered the underground section through an opening chasm and traveled down a corridor just as Mean King detected him and activated a trap on Telekinibabe: a spiked wall that followed him down the corridor toward the closing doors. He made it out just in time before the doors closed and the spiked wall crashed into them, leaving dents. Telekinibabe spotted the NoHeads’ weapons across the way and jumped on some platforms to get to it, only for the platforms to collapse; luckily, using his jetpack, he glided back up. As he attempted to take their weapons, he realized that it was only a hologram and it vanished. Mean King suddenly arrived and confronted Telekinibabe, and a sword duel ensued between them. As Telekinibabe leaped over Mean King and attempted to slash him from behind, Mean King fired lightning, torturing the latter. However, Lindsay awoke him before anything else could be viewed. He followed her to a slightly late breakfast, where the whole group elaborated on the fact that Mean King and Brute Gunray were still alive. Baby Intelligence said an attack had to be prepared. He sent Baby Strength, Telekinibabe, and Lindsay to the NoHead base in portable escape pods. He had heard of thievery at the bench store and went with Force Baby, knowing Hell Burnbottom’s brothers were behind it. Infiltration Baby Strength, Telekinibabe, and Lindsay approached the NoHead base unaware that they had already been spotted. They landed without incident, and proceeded cautiously and single-file into the base. As the three began to search for Brute Gunray, they encountered a group of Rockets. Hoping not to reveal his presence, Lindsay told the others off and quietly stalked the group for a short time until they disappeared from sight. Lindsay then called the others. As she prepared to continue through the base, RC-5 suddenly reappeared and opened fire on the trio, who ducked around a corner to avoid the shots. After firing a few deterring blaster bolts, RC-5 disengaged from his targets. None of them made any attempt to follow him. Shortly thereafter, they encountered the same group they had secretly followed. The Rockets began shooting at them, who fought back before taking cover. As the group of Rockets broke off the fight, Baby Strength attempted to follow them. Lindsay and Telekinibabe were close behind. Just as he passed through the door, it slammed shut behind him, cutting him off from Lindsay and Tyler. Making his way through the catwalks and elevators of the base’s Core, he eventually reached the darkened Core Chamber. Suddenly, the chamber became illuminated, revealing Brute Gunray, standing atop a flight of steps to the walkway above. Striding up to the NoHead, Baby Strength ignited his sword. Gunray responded by calmly activating his own weapon, and the battle began. The Duel Baby Strength attacked first, initiating two brief, unsuccessful strikes at Gunray’s head before regrouping. He then attempted to use an overhand power attack to overwhelm Gunray, but the NoHead blocked the attack, maintaining a one-handed grip on his weapon. Baby Strength’s attack resulted in a blade-lock which Gunray broke by casually throwing Baby Strength to the floor, but Baby Strength quickly recovered and advanced. Baby Strength then engaged in an aggressive series of attacks and managed to drive Gunray back, surprising the NoHead. However, Gunray soon counter-attacked, forcing Baby Strength back to the head of the stairs. During a subsequent lull in the fight, Gunray complimented Baby Strength on his dueling proficiency, an assessment which Baby Strength arrogantly agreed with. Before he had even finished speaking, Baby Strength struck at Gunray again, but Gunray deprived him of his sword with a quick flourish. Gunray then lazily slashed at Baby Strength. Baby Strength dove out of the way of the attack and rolled down the stairs to the chamber’s main platform. There, he grabbed a hose and used it to spray gas into Gunray’s face. With the NoHead momentarily stunned, Baby Strength recovered his sword and slashed at Gunray, only for the NoHead to block his blow. As the pair’s blades locked, Gunray complimented Baby Strength on his ability to control his emotions, but advised him that releasing his anger was the only path to victory. Brute Gunray promptly broke the blade-lock and attacked but Baby Strength managed to fend him off, leaping over an attack at his legs and flipping above Gunray. Landing behind the NoHead, Baby Strength unleashed his own offense and drove Gunray back towards the edge of the platform before kicking the NoHead in the abdomen. Unable to effectively counter against this assault, Gunray lost his balance on the edge of the platform and toppled off the side. Appearing to have gained the advantage, Baby Strength jumped down and followed, searching for Gunray. Baby Strength advanced down the Core Tunnel and into the facility’s processing vane, where Gunray reemerged from the shadows. The NoHead calmly raised his sword, and stood his ground, as Baby Strength haltingly advanced. As Baby Strength and Brute Gunray faced off, Gunray telekinetically ripped a column of pipes off of a wall behind Baby Strength and hurl it at him. Baby Strength whipped around and, as he cut the fixture apart, Gunray quickly lunged, engaging the youth in a brief bout of swordplay. As the two of them blade-locked, Gunray’s sword deliberately slashed through the observation port behind him, which caused gale-force winds from the air shaft outside to fill the chamber. Gunray hugged a nearby wall for safety, while Baby Strength was sucked out into the air shaft. As the winds subsided, Gunray went to the shattered observation port and saw that Baby Strength had managed to cling onto a catwalk along the exterior of the vane, several floors below. Baby Strength managed to climb up onto the catwalk, and once again began looking for Gunray. Eventually, he entered a small corridor where he was suddenly ambushed by the Dark Lord. So far, Gunray had held back, only testing Baby Strength’s abilities, but now the time had come to end the duel. In a brutal demonstration of his personal variant of Shien, Gunray began hacking at Baby Strength with a series of heavy overhand power blows. Baby Strength, overwhelmed by Gunray’s strength, was forced onto the defensive and driven back along the corridor. Engaging Baby Strength in a blade-lock, Gunray threw him against a wall and pressed his attack. Baby Strength managed to recover in time to dodge Gunray’s slash, which struck the wall where he had been seconds before and caused an eruption of sparks. After avoiding another such attack, Baby Strength attempted to escape along the side catwalk from whence he had come, but Gunray quickly cut him off. Thrown off balance by another failed blade-lock, Baby Strength was forced to retreat along the main maintenance catwalk. Gunray continued his relentless offense, blocking and shunting aside all of Baby Strength’s counters, eventually blade-locking with the baby again and knocking him to the ground. Bringing his blade to Baby Strength’s throat, Gunray taunted him, declaring him beaten. In response, Baby Strength defiantly drove Gunray’s blade aside and regained his feet before attacking again. As their bout continued, Baby Strength, in desperation, managed to slightly wound Gunray with a strike on the right shoulder. Enraged, the NoHead moved to end the duel and pressed his assault, his barrage driving Baby Strength onto a small extension at the end of the catwalk. Baby Strength ended the duel by pushing Gunray off the maintenance catwalk into the air shaft below. As he fell, Gunray was sucked into a gas port, and shortly thereafter fell into a bottomless pit. Aftermath After the battle, the S.M.S.B. returned. Months of trauma had allowed Baby Intelligence to block out Sebiscuits’ memory completely, so he had no idea Sebiscuits was still at large. Concurrently, the Lunch Money Bandit Apparated away from prison and was at large once again. mass breakout from Beta Prison set Darren Slade and the Lunch Money Bandit loose. Mr. Stupid NoHead’s soul had little trouble arranging this. The newspaper reported the incident, and Intelligence was notified soon after. They went on a mission that rendered the bandit unconscious and wounded, and presumably dead. However, the villain had survived and began to plot his revenge. Significance * Death of Mean King * Death of Brute Gunray * Virtual destruction of the NoHeads Appearances * * Category:Battles of Wyoming Category:Duels Category:Missions of the Second NoHead War Category:2020 events